1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grass and weed trimmers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years powered, hand-held, weed and grass trimmers, utilizing a rotating filament to accomplish the trimming, have come into wide spread use. Such trimmers are generally characterized by an elongated body in the form of a tubular shaft having forward and rearward ends. A spool of the cutting filament is mounted at the forward end of the trimmer and a length or segment of the filament is unwound from the spool so as to perform the cutting action as the spool is rotated at high speed. In some trimmer models the forward end of the trimmer is provided with a shield facing the operator to protect the operator from the rotating filaments as well as sticks, gravel, stones and other debris which might otherwise be thrown toward the operator by the rotating filament. However, in most trimmers, the shield does not extend in a full circle, and thus, is exposed as it does its work. Thus, grass and weed clippings and other debris may reach the operator from the unshielded portions of the trimmer. No shield is seen in the prior art which effectively prohibits all clippings and debris from reaching the operator.
Lawn trimmer shields for partially protecting the operator from clippings and other debris and for protecting trees, plants, and the like from damage from being struck by the rotating filament of the trimmer are well known. Examples of such shields may be seen in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,898, issued to James J. Hartwig on Jan. 7, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,720, issued to Louis V. Corsi on Apr. 30, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,187, issued to Patrick J. Ryan on Sep. 17, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,889, issued Jess W. Taylor on Jul. 11, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,371, issued to Andrew J. Graham on Dec. 23, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,422, issued to Robert G. Everts on Mar. 24, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,287, issued to Randall A. Beihoffer on Oct. 9, 1984; British Patent Application No. 2,125,668, filed by Robert G. Everts and published on Mar. 14, 1984; and West German Patent Application No. 3,521,685, filed by Goran A. Nilsson and published on Jun. 18, 1985. The above mentioned references do not teach or suggest a shield for a lawn trimmer including a rectangular protective skirt to prevent clippings and debris from reaching the operator.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.